winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 223
Darkness & Light '(The Moment of Truth in the Italian Version) Is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the events of the vacation saga, Brandon, Sky, Helia, Flora and Layla arrive at Pixie Village to get the pixies some tea. Unfortunately the Flower of Life is sick from Icy's attack. Meanwhile a masked sorcerer manages to escape from ShadowHaunt without his mask. At Alfea, the five fairies who earned their Charmix began Charmix Training. Back at Pixie Village, Flora manages to summon all her courage and cures the Flower of Life. They made tea and cured the pixies. Flora admits to Helia that she likes him and vice versa. As a result, Flora earns her Charmix. Back at Alfea Stella, Musa and Tecna noticed the sorcerer collapsing from exhaustion. They were shocked to see it was Professor Avalon. They brought him into Alfea and it was revealed the he is the ''real ''Professor Avalon and that there was a fake teaching at Alfea this whole time. After realizing that Darkar needs Bloom to open the portal to Realix, Musa, Tecna and Stella try to find Bloom and warn her about the fake Avalon. The fake lures Bloom into a trap, captures her and was on his way to Shadowhaunt. Major Events *Flora saves the Flower of Life. *Flora admits to Helia that she loves him and earns her Charmix. *The real Professor Avalon arrives at Alfea. *The fake Professor Avalon captures Bloom, under Lord Darkar's orders. Debuts *Real Professor Avalon Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Paladium *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Helia *Icy *Darcy *Lord Darkar *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Professor Avalon (Real) *Professor Avalon (Fake) *Miss Griselda *Ninfea Trivia *We learn that the Professor Avalon they saw was an imposter. *This episode marks the second time any member of the Winx Club has been kidnapped. *Bloom made a reference to season 1 in this episode. *Stella's Brunette question was a reference to another Stella from the anime movie "Interstella 5555". *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special scene "The Shadow Phoenix". Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora, Amore Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Marc Thompson = Professor Avalon/Fake Professor Avalon Sebastian Arcelus = Professor Paladium Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda, Ninfea Quotes '- Bloom: "I'm feeling so much negative energy in here. What's this thing doing to my power?" '- Fake Professor Avalon': "It's taking all of your power and giving it to me Bloom. Isn't it marvelous?" '- Musa:' "So that's it? What is that?" '- Griselda:' "That is a monster designed to challenge your specific powers." '- Bloom:' "I don't mean to underestimate our opponent but it dosen't seem so tough." '- Griselda:' "Believe me, this creature's plenty tough. It is part witch and part space goblin." "Do you think I'd look good as a brunette?" - Stella "Flora! Trust your heart!" - Chatta '- Miss Faragonda:' "And why did Lord Darkar capture you?" '- Professor Avalon:' "I don't know, but please, you have to believe me." '' '- Miss Faragonda:' ''"You're saying there's been an imposter teaching at Alfea this whole time. I'm sorry, but why should I believe you?" '- Professor Avalon:' "I have proof. It's the letter of recommendation offering me the teaching position at Alfea." Miss Faragonda examines the letter. '- Miss Faragonda:' "That's my signature. (gasp) This letter's authentic." '- Tecna:' "So this imposter was pretending to help Bloom, but I'll bet he was the one that made her steal Alfea's codex in the first place." '- Miss Faragonda:' "He did spend a lot of time with her. He must've been the one who placed her under that dark spell." Musa: "But how did he fake all that? Seriously he's a great teacher." Real Professor Avalon: "He certainly is. Darkar's magic is so powerful it's capable of great deception." "Flora, Layla, I have terrible news. Bloom disappeared today girls, and we believe she's been taken to Shadowhaunt." '' - '''Miss Faragonda' giving the bad news to Flora and Layla. Bloom: "So why did you want to see me professor?" Professor Avalon(Fake): "I understand that this semester has been very difficult for you." Bloom: "This whole year's been tough. It's kinda overwhelming, even more than Freshman year." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Specials Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids